All In Time
by MorgansGurl
Summary: Bella awakes to find herself in a strange time, unsure of how to get home. Heartbreak ensues as she realizes that Edward doesn't know her in this period. She tries desperately to make him remember something that hasn't even happend to him here. AU. EC/BS.
1. Chapter 1

_Posted: (Aug-5__th__-2008 )_

_Disclaimer: I own not the world of Meyer. Shame. _

_Warnings: AU. _

_Additional Warning: This fic is currently unbeta'd because I havn't found someone dedicated enough to work with me. So bear with it please. I hope it's not to horrible, I do try to edit as best I can. _

_Rating: This fic is Rated 'M' for the mature content that will be comming in later chapters. I'd rather be safe then sorry and forget to change the rating later when I finally do post steamy stuff. _

_A/N: This idea was completely inspired by Carrie's BTVS Fanfic Series, 'Take Your Time' and 'It's About Time'. It's also a tad bit inspired by a few Time Turner HP fic's. I decided to collide it all to create this fic. I hope you like it. _

* * *

**All In Time**

By: Morgansgurl

Isabella Swann woke with her face pressed against wet and cool concrete. She could feel her hands spread out in front of her, her body pressed against the ground below her. She was incredibly cold, and her muscles were direly sore. She blinked her eyes open so see that she was lying in a cobblestone street, it was lightly raining and she could distinctly hear the busting of activity not to far off.

She closed her eyes and groaned, hoping it was all a bad dream because she couldn't exactly remember how she had turned up lying face down in the middle of a wet cobblestone street. After a few moments, and opening her eyes again she sighed, she was defiantly not dreaming. She shifted her weight so as to push herself off the ground, sitting back until she was resting her elbows on her knees, her forehead resting on her arms. She was trying to gain her bearings, because something was awfully not right in this situation.

She attempted to retrace her last steps. She could remember being in a car, nearly flying at impossible speeds down an empty and windy road. They had been on Jacob's land, she recalled. She had been with Edward. Then she remembered and awful noise, the world spinning out of control. She could remember dense screams, realizing they were her screams. She remembered praying to whatever God's would listen and then all she could remember was black. Pure nothingness.

Now she found herself in her current situation, and she was thoroughly confused and disoriented. She forced herself to stand, leaning on a brick wall for support, she needed to make her way to the people she could hear rustling around in the street nearby. She made her way slowly over to the exit of the alleyway, clutching to the course stone's of the wall for support as she nearly tripped over some box crates in her way.

She tried not to become nauseated as the pungent smell of the alleyway assaulted her senses. It was an acidic smell of compiled waste. She made it to the end of the alleyway, clutching the corner of the building, leaning her head against the wall as she let out a deep breath. She felt so odd, so wrong.

"Dear god woman," she heard a man exclaim loudly, and rather rudely "What are you donning!?" he exclaimed. Bella looked up, her eyes scrutinizing, of all the things he was commenting on her clothes. She knew she must look a fright, but the least he could do would have been to offer her some help, instead he stood there gawking at her.

"Laurence, can't you see she is in need of assistance, we must take her home and help the poor dear!" she heard a woman's voice exclaim in a chastising voice. Then Bella noticed something, something she hadn't really been focusing on before. Of course, the quaint little shops, and the horse drawn carriage's, and the candle lit street lamps, and the cobblestone paved streets she had let her eyes pass by, she did live in the small town of Forks, and some tourist towns nearby had some set ups oddly similar, though not as rich in detail. No, what had caught her attention was the attire.

The man she had rationalized to be Laurence had long black hair, some graying slightly obvious. It was pulled back in a pony tail at the nape of his neck with a ribbon. His posture looked painfully straight as he stood with one hand behind his back and the other laced through the woman's arm, a cane dangling from his hand. He had a high collard pristine white shirt, with a grey colored vest over it, and a dark brown colored, tweed looking jacked over that. His pants were the same color as his coat, but stopped at his knees and long white stockings appeared, hugging his calves until they reached shiny black boots with a small heal on the back.

The woman's dress also caught her attention, and she knew that by now she was staring, and it possibly looked like she would be going into shock. The woman's dress was a crème color, with gold trim. Elaborate designs flowed through the material, her chest looked to be pushed up impossibly high, her hair was up and curled underneath a medium size had that sat sideways on her head. The sleeves came down to the woman's elbows before they fell about in a frill of lace. Her small hands were covered in small white lacy gloves. And the bottom of the dress was about three times the size of a ball gown. The woman's posture was also remarkably proper, and she looked like she could barley breath in her get up.

As she glanced around she noticed the other patrons of the street adorned in similar attire to the couple standing in front of her. She also noticed that her observations hadn't gone unrequited, people would glance her way and pass her a odd look, some even looked disgusted with her. Laurence had also been staring at her in much the same way she was staring at him.

"Girl, what happened to you, what is your name?" he asked, a pure air of authority in his masculine voice as he looked her over quizzically again. Confusion clearly in his eyes.

"Isabella Swann," she replied, still a little light headed and dizzy, she swayed a bit where she stood, her grip on the wall tightening. "And, I-I don't remember what happened to me." She replied weakly, and sincerely. She truly wasn't sure what had happened to her.

"See Laurence," The woman's voice made it into her mind, the woman sounded clearly pleased with herself "I told you we needed to help her, look at her, she doesn't even know what happened to her."

"Rebecca," The man's voice replied curtly, a light thread in his tight voice. "Now is not the time." He finished.

"We can't leave her like this," The woman must be Rebecca, Bella thought momentarily before tuning back into the conversation, her eyes closed as she breathed hard, trying to come to grips with this odd dream. It had to be a dream, what else could it be. "Please."

After a few long pauses the man seemed to give in "Very well."

Next thing that Bella felt was strong arms lifting her up off the ground. She opened her eyes in surprise and looked up to see that Laurence was carrying her, with a bit of effort on his part. He did seem to be of the older generation, while Rebecca had seemed to be as young as her. She felt herself being placed down on a cushiony seat inside a small wooden box. The ironic thought of a coffin had occurred to her.

What if Edward had been in a crash while speeding out of Jacob's territory, what if for one brief second he had lost control of his reflexes and they had wrapped around some large oak tree. What if she had died instantaneously and now she was in some kind of odd purgatory, waiting for her body to be laid to rest before she moved on to the afterlife.

If this was her mind's odd make up of purgatory, she had to admit it was rather creative.

"To Courtington Square please," she heard the man's voice call out, again with an air of authority and reprise. "Hamilton Manor." And in the next instance she felt her body jolt forward, the clear sound of hooves pattering against the cement blocks ringing in her ear. Her body was swaying back and forth with the movements of what she assumed to be a carriage.

In the last few minutes she could feel herself giving in to exhaustion, she hadn't even been awake that long but it felt like she had been conscious for the last forty eight hours straight. The sensations in her body were alarmingly confusing; it was as if she was suffering from severe jet lag by stepping off a plane on a different continent. All she could mutter was a small and weak "thank you." as she drifted back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Bella awoke to the hushed murmurs of a few women. This time she was pleasantly surprised to find herself atop a comfortable dry surface, but she realized that this was not her bed, it was far to lumpy, it almost felt like she was laying on a bed of hay.

She peaked an eye open to find herself in a small, but lavish room. She was in a rather large bed that seemed to take up the entire amount of the room. It was adorned with thick curtains and thick comforters that felt course instead of soft. The walls were a crème color with gold and burgundy trim. The walls seemed adorned with ornamentation engraved into the wood. This room had the feel of the Victorian décor you would see in a eighteenth century home museum. She also realized she was in a rather uncomfortable material. She glanced down at herself and found her torso covered in a lacy white cotton, which with a bit of a exploration she confirmed to be a ankle length gown.

She closed her eyes and groaned again.

_This_ was most definitely a horrible dream that she had still yet to awake from.

Or she could have been right about that purgatory thing.

She dared a glance in the direction of the murmurs and found about three women talking in a hallway, the door slightly ajar so she could see them, but not exactly hear them. She could make one out to look like Rebecca, but she wasn't dressed nearly as lavishly as she had been, they day they met. The other two women were dressed in rags by comparison; they looked like milkmaids from a movie.

Like an eerie instinct, Rebecca turned to look directly into her eyes. Her facial expression unreadable as she turned back to the other two women and murmured some more to them, more urgently this time it seemed.

Before she knew what was happening, the curtains to the four poster bed were being pulled back even further on both sides and the light from the wall size window seemed to blind her. One of the women dressed in a milk maid outfit smiled down at her warmly.

"Good day, missus." She started in a pleasant tone as she and the other woman flipped back the sheets covering her in a quick flick of wrists. Suddenly leaving Bella feeling exposed. They both stood and looked at her expectantly, and she stared back between them confused.

"Time to get you dressed, you have a rather long day ahead of you," one of the women prodded softly. When she didn't make a move to get out of bed the woman sighed and pursed her lips. "We can't help you into your dress unless you get up." She urged again, trying to convey something without sounding harsh or commanding in any way.

Breaking out of her revere Bella scooted to the edge of the bed and stood. Still confused and not quite sure why she was following these women's subtle instructions. She was in a strange environment, she wasn't sure how she had got to this particular place in the first place, and she had no clue who these people were. But she felt welcome and comfortable, and she really didn't have much else to do in the way of a plan until she found out more about this strange place.

It seemed as if as soon as she was on her feet, that she was nearly pushed to the center of the room, her gown being stripped from her body, leaving her very much in the nude and very much feeling violated. She attempted to cover herself out of embarrassment; these women didn't even know her. But they would have none of it, her arms were forced up and out to the side of her as a thick and coarse material was wrapped around her torso, thankfully covering her breasts. She lurched backward as the maid started lacing up the under bodice with quick and violent pulls, she could feel her ribs being forced to confinement and breathing much harder then before.

Then she was forced into some uncomfortable under panties, and then some baggy type pajama pants that tied around just below the knee. Next she was forced into a short type of dress that connected the bodice to the odd pants at the waist with lace, that then continued down to hold up some knee high stockings, which were tucked into ends of the odd pants as well. It was all rather uncomfortable; her balance was wavering constantly with the tugs and pulls. She was naturally clumsy and these women weren't helping matters much.

Next was this odd looking cage type contraption, Bella looked apprehensive at the device, but she didn't have a choice as she was forced into it, because luck against her, it disconnected to wrap around her waist and connect with more lace. She had never seen so many layers in her life, much less a layer of metal. But the metal was quickly covered by some thick layers of skirts that were forced over her head. She was feeling heavier and heavier by the second; these women didn't seem to miss a beat as they dressed her. They seemed to be pro's. Bella couldn't even get a word in to gripe about half the clothes being placed on her before the next was already secured in place.

Lastly was a frilly looking blotch of blue and white and pink. She was forced to place various limbs into various holes, and the outcome was her standing in front of a full length mirror staring wide eyed at her self. She didn't recognize her self, she looked, oddly beautiful in the blue gown. It wasn't nearly as elaborate as the one she had seen Rebecca in on the street, but it was still intricate. She wasn't fond of the pink bows or the white lace, in fact the entire ensemble looked silly in perspective, and entirely too uncomfortable underneath all the frill.

Before she could gape for to long she could feel herself being pulled in another direction. "Come along dear, we are hardly finished." One of the women laughed lightly, sitting her down in front of a vanity, she immediately pulled out a brush and began to work on her hair while the other one began to work on her makeup.

"Can," Bella stopped, not sure how to ask their names. "What are your names?" she asked sheepishly, and the brush paused in her main. The women looked at her through the mirror oddly, before seeing genuine curiosity on her face.

"Roseanna," The one working on her makeup said, brushing more of the beige powder onto her face with a rather large brush that reminded her of French maid dusters.

"Angeline," The woman working on her hair replied, before pulling out a rather torturous looking device with a dish of water and started to force curls into her straight hair. She wondered to herself how this woman was going to achieve curls with that contraption when a modern day curling iron couldn't even accomplish that task. Then Bella cringed, obviously she meant to accomplish it with _pain_.

"Rose and Angie," Bella summarized, saying something to simply ignore the feel of her hair being ripped out by the roots. The women laughed slightly.

"If you wish melady," Angeline answered before pulling another lock of hair. Bella watched in fascination as tight ringlets started to appear in her hair one by one. Then she studied the women through the much too large mirror, one was tall and lanky, with dark brown hair tied into a not at the base of her neck. This was Rose. The other was slightly plumper but still thin, her skin far to pale and covered in freckles, her flaming red hair also in a bun. This was Angie. She wanted to memorize who these women were, just in case.

Finally she was done, her hair had been curled to her amazement, and was styled in a up do she was sure was much more formal then something she had seen girls wear to prom. A few ringlets fell about her face and neck. She really did fit the picturesque of a time period woman. Though what time period that was she was unsure. The funny thought occurred to her that she may be starring in a film and unaware of it.

It was when she saw the small little bonnet type hat that matched the dress that she felt like whining like a petulant child. "Do I really have to wear _that_?" she asked incredulously. Angie paused slightly, giving her an odd look that said 'of course you have to wear it, what is wrong with you?' Bella's shoulders slumped and Angie took that as submission as she adorned the little hat to her head with clips and twists of hair.

"All done," Rose exclaimed with triumph. "You look lovely miss." She finished clear pride in her voice. Bella found herself missing her jeans and t-shirt. She felt itchy and uncomfortable all over, and it was really hard to fidget around with all the wire and lace. This put the nightgown's uncomfortable-ness to shame.

"Hurry now, the lady is waiting to see you for tea." Angie said urgently as she nearly pushed Bella up out of the chair and slipped little high healed slippers onto her feat, and then urged her to walk towards the door. Now Bella was naturally clumsy on her feet, so trying to figure out how to walk in this getup, with heals not less, was not an easy task to be accomplished. She nearly feel down a dozen times, and would have met her fate wit the floor if it weren't for Angie and Rose catching her and coaching her how to coordinate her body with the dress.

"Missus was right," Rose mused "You must have been through something horrible, said they found you in a alleyway opening. Said you must have been attacked and tortured by the looks of it. Must have hit your head hard to," she mused further "when the doctor from the way came over to look at you, he said you had a small gash and a large lump on your head. Fortunately that went down after a few days." She finished, as she continued to hold Bella's elbow and guide her out of the room and into the impressive hallways.

"A few days!?" Bella croaked out, a bit panicked.

"Yes," Angie replied, guiding her to a set of dissenting stairs. Suddenly death looked evident. "You were out for about three days, you were rather lucky Laurence came across you and not the guards that lock up vagrants." Angie supplied.

"T-t-three days. I was out for three days!?" Bella exclaimed, slightly in shock. Charlie was going to murder her, now that she thought of it, she didn't even know where Charlie or any one else was, much less how to find them.

She made it down the stairs without much incident, a close call but nothing to tragic. She was then guided down a few more winding hallways and into what must have been a sitting room. She noticed Rebecca sitting in a dainty chair with a tea cup in one hand and a saucer in the other. Another tea cup set sitting across from her in front of an empty seat, steam billowing above it.

"Isabella," she smiled, taking a sip "So good to see you awake." Her words sounded genuine enough.

She took a seat in the empty chair, and with a wave of Rebecca's hand Rose and Angie left. It amazed Bella, the sheer amount of power Rebecca seemed to wield, she hadn't even needed to look at the maids, and they didn't put up the slightest fuss at their obvious dismissal.

"Thank you Rebecca," Bella started, unsure as to where to start in conversation.

"It was nothing dear," she waived off the thanks as if it were an every day occurrence to her "I am curious though as to what left you in such a state in which we found you." She asked lightly.

"I-I'm not sure ma'am," and she wasn't lying. "To be honest I can't remember anything except waking up in that alley." She admitted, trying her hardest to recall any detail. "I get bits and pieces her and there, but nothing substantial. I do remember the car spinning out of control and then nothing."

"The_ car_?" Rebecca asked, trying the word on her toung clearly confused. "What is a car? And why was it spinning out of control, and what does that have to do with you ending up in an alley?"

Bella looked puzzled. "A car is a mode of transportation." She tried to explain, but Rebecca cut her off.

"Oh," she gasped in understanding "You mean your carriage went spinning out of control." She summarized, it made perfect since to Rebecca now, the word car was in carriage, and in fact it was the first three letters. In that moment Rebecca decided the Isabella had to be from a rich family, only the rich rode in carriages.

Bella still looked confused, but went with the change in her story none the less, nodding.

"Do you have family that traveled with you?" Rebecca asked, taking another sip. "We should try to find them, let them know you are alright." She finished.

"Um," Bella thought for a moment. "No family came with me, I was traveling with a friend, and I'm not exactly sure what happened to him. Like I said, all I remember is the car_rage_ spinning out of control and then nothing." She summarized, trying to figure it all out as well.

Rebecca's lips pursed into a thin line. "Where are you're family located then dear?" she asked politely.

"Forks, Washington." Bella replied quickly, sure of that.

"Where is this Forks and Washington?" Rebecca asked again, clearly agitated that she didn't know about the place.

"In America," Bella replied again, as if it were obvious.

"You came from America!?" Rebecca asked astonished, and then clearly pleased as excitement flashed in her eyes. "How exciting! I haven't met anyone from the colonies yet. My friends will be so jealous that I have one staying with me." She said mostly to herself. And Bella became even more confused. Then a thought occurred to her.

"Rebecca, what year is it?" she asked hesitantly, not sure if she wanted to know the answer to her question. Rebecca tilted her head curiously; as if the answer should be obvious, then she shrugged her shoulders in a manner that could only be described as polite.

"The doctor did say that you hit your head rather hard," she justified to herself. "The year is eighteen twenty." She answered, taking another sip of tea. "So tell me dear, what brings you to England?" but her question fell on deaf ears. Bella had fainted in her seat.

_How on earth did I end up in eighteen twenty_, was her first thought before passing out.

_This is definitely a dream._ Was her second.

_There is no way this is really happening_. Was her final tought before she subcomed to darkness in her mind yet again.

* * *

_A/N: _

_Yes, I skewed with the timeline a bit. I have no idea if the colonies existed in the 1820's. I know that the style of dress I am using is from 1775 and not all Victorian. So if you catch little things like this, just work with it. I couldn't make everything I wanted to do work without tweaking history to fill my muse. _

_Anyway, I hoped you liked it. I also hope it's a bit on the original side. _

_Soon I will be posting a link to a site that will carry pictures. I already have the pictures of Rebecca's dress; the one Isabella meets her in. I also have a picture of Laurence and Rebecca together. And a pic of Isabella's dress. _

_Also, Edward will be appearing in either the next chapter or chapter three (and he is staying a vampire). So stay tuned for that, it's sure to be fun to write and I look forward to it. Plot Bunnies are running rampant, what can I say. _

_Lastly, I love reviews; it motivates me to write faster, you have no idea. Constructive criticism is also welcome. Flames are looked down upon with a fury. _

(\/)  
(O.o) /\  
_Copy the bunny to your presentation to help him achieve world domination,  
and come join the dark side. (We have cookies.)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Posted: (Aug-7-2008 )_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, If I did, Edward would be in my room forced to bend to my desires._

_A/N: This chapter is also unbeta'd; so be nice. If anyone is interested in Betaing this fic for me, just drop me a email. _

* * *

**All In Time**

By: Morgansgurl

Bella once again awoke in a strange place, that seemed to be happening a lot to her as of late. She was staring up at a ceiling, obviously lying down, but it wasn't on a bed, and it wasn't on a cobblestone street. As she glanced to her side she realized she was in a hallway, on a small sofa type thing. She shook her head to clear the fogginess, and slowly sat up.

She was having difficulty trying to figure out how to get the cage contraption strapped to her waist to sit properly as she had in the tea room and on the vanity. The front of her dress was sticking up rather oddly, and it was sorta blocking her view. She stood slowly, nearly falling, having to stick her palms up to catch the wall with her hands.

She decided she hated this torture device strapped to her body. She wanted her jeans back, and wondered briefly what Rebecca had done with them, and if there was a possibility she could find them in this vast house. She had just righted herself again when she noticed someone come out from around the corner.

He was a tall boy, with skin as light as if not lighter then Rebecca's, but instead of her brown hair he appeared to have Laurence's black hair. He was very stunning and muscular, and he looked to be about her age. He smiled at her warmly as he came up to her, holding out his arm in a manner that she wasn't sure what he wanted her to do.

"Mother sent me to check up on you, I half expected you to still be on the fainting couch." He laughed slightly, still holding his arm out in an odd fashion. She sorta glared at him, eyeing him up and down. He was dressed similarly to the way Laurence had but he looked more relaxed and less pompous in his attire.

He sighed and grabbed her arm gently, winding it into the nook of his elbow.

_Oh, I get it, like the romantic movies_, Bella thought, as she relaxed into his hold, and nearly tripped yet again over the blasted shoes she was wearing. She could hear his soft chuckle and attempted to glare at him, but she kept her eyes on the floor in front of her so as not to loose her balance again.

"Rose told me of your clumsiness, I thought she had been joking with me." His laughter filled the empty hallway, making her feel very uncomfortable and lacing the atmosphere with something eerie.

"Yeah, well," Bella bit out sarcastically, suddenly very unhappy.

"No need to take offence malady," the man apologized, sounding very sincere as they turned down another hall. "I find it endearing that you're not trying to prance around as if you own the world." He finished with a large smile that showed off his beautiful teeth.

"I don't prance." Bella mentioned sarcastically "I can hardly walk." She admitted.

"Yes, well, endearing all the same." The man laughed again, leading her through a large archway and out into a small garden. Well as far as gardens went it was huge, but Bella found it quaint with all the windy walkways and bright floral. "Mother thought it would be good to continue your conversation in the outdoors, she hopes fresh air will keep you from fainting again." He chuckled, for some reason he found this entire situation amusing, and she wanted to slap him for it. She was hardly amused.

"I didn't catch your name." she finally mentioned, not wanting the air to reflect her tension. The man paused and turned to look at her, shock on his features for a brief moment, before it was replaced by a charming smile.

"Where are my manners, mother always said I could be aloof." He admitted, taking a step back and bowing slightly, then taking her hand and kissing the top of it lightly.

_Yep, still dreaming, and still in eighteen twenty_ she thought bitterly, but still slightly euphoric at his actions. It was all so chivalrous. Something she didn't get from men or boy's from her time. Well, she did get it from Edward, and the thought filled her heart with pain.

"Marcus Hamilton." He replied with a grand gesture. "It's my pleasure to meet you Isabella Swann." He finished, lacing her hand back into his arm and continuing their walk. Despite her pain and confusion she couldn't suppress the small laugh that escaped her lips.

"You have a melody for a laugh," he complemented her, before leading her into a small round opening in the center of the garden. Bella blushed deeply, here she was in a strange environment, and this beautiful man was complementing her laugh, and she was blushing, she felt sick in the head.

She noticed Rebecca sitting at a small veranda, dressed with a large sun hat, and umbrella at her side propped up next to the wicker chair she was sitting in. "I see you have met my son Marcus," she laughed slightly "Don't be fooled by his charms, he is like that will all the beautiful women." Rebecca accused light heartedly. "Have a seat," she gestured to the chair opposite of her.

Marcus stepped forward quickly and pulled out the chair for her, placing his palm on her elbow and guiding her into the seat gracefully. Then he pulled out a chair for himself next to his mother.

Bella's mind reeled; inadvertently Rebecca had implied that she was beautiful. But she tried to focus her mind; there were so much more important things to try to figure out then how someone of the female variety can see any beauty in her.

"Now where were we?" Rebecca started, as if the entire fainting episode had never even occurred. This was odd to Bella, did that mean that fainting happened often, because she wouldn't disagree if it did considering how tight the corset on her ribs was pulled.

"I believe I asked the date," Bella supplied, not realizing that Rebecca's question had been rhetorical. Rebecca laughed genuinely, amused by the new girl in front of her.

"Must be a colonial thing," Rebecca commented to her son in a hushed tone. Marcus smiled and nodded in agreement with his mother. Bella wasn't blind or stupid, she was sure that now everything she did that was a social taboo or flounder would be chalked up to 'It must be a colonial thing,' this could work to her advantage greatly.

"So tell me why you decided to join us in England without your family, and who was your friend?" Rebecca asked curiously, studying her features intently while Marcus looked relaxed.

"Well," Bella started, very aware that she should make up something plausible and believable very quickly; problem was that she was never good at lying. "I had decided I wanted to see England for myself for a vacation, my family didn't share my enthusiasm so they sent a family friend along, Edward."

"Hmmmm," Rebecca hummed softly, ushering her to continue.

"My family seemed to trust him, and I desperately wanted a break from the colonies, view my options so to speak." She finished, hoping beyond hope that the Hamilton's would buy her story.

"We'll, to afford such a trip across the seas must mean your family has money and status, especially if this was to be considered a simple vacation." Rebecca's smile was stunning, obviously pleased by her story. "Which means you can stay with me as long as you like, finish your vacation, and then we can ship you back to the colonies and you family can return the money next time you come up." She implied happily.

"How long will you be staying?" Marcus cut in, his eyes hopeful.

"Well," Bella took a deep breath "I'm not sure, I was going to be getting a small home to stay in while here, I figured around a year or so at least." She lied, surprised by how easy it was for her to do, but praying she wasn't going too far. "But after the attack," she tried to let her sentence trail off in a hope that it came off convincing.

"Of course, of course." Rebecca responded, as if brushing the issue away. Rebecca had already decided that Isabella would be staying with them for however long she wished, so she didn't see a need for Isabella to be justifying her situation. "The warden wanted to talk to you later about that, Marcus will you escort her there later?" she asked, but it was obvious that it was a demand.

"Of course mama." He replied, a gracious smile on his face.

"Now dear, tell me more about yourself," Rebecca smiled again, and this was how the rest of Isabella's day had continued.

* * *

"Ugh," Bella sighed as she threw herself onto the lumpy bed and tugged the curtains shut. She had finally convinced the maids Rose and Angie to get her out of the dress she had been in so she could go to bed early. Claiming that she didn't feel well. She had spent the entire afternoon with Rebecca in the garden answering mundane questions. It had felt more like an interrogation instead of polite conversation. Rebecca left no stone unturned, she wanted to know about her education, her family, her interests, her romantic life, everything.

Now she was lying on the bed back in the ankle length rough cotton gown. She had been more relieved to get out of the corset then she had let on. As she laid with her hands behind her head, staring at the cloth covered canopy, she thought about her situation.

Was she taking this all to lightly, or was she still convinced she was dreaming.

Rationally she knew she wasn't dreaming that this was much to elaborate for a dream. She could distinctly remember the metal of the hoop skirt digging into the bottom of her thigh as she sat stationary for to long. It was also drawing out much to long to be a dream. So possibly purgatory, but in purgatory you were supposed to be awaiting judgment. She was sure that if she had died, she would have been buried already, so why was she still waiting.

No, reality was crashing down on her. She really was in this mess. She really had gone back in time.

Now her questions were:

_How do I get home?_

And

_Who do I talk to about my problem?_

She didn't have a direct answer to either question. She was also surprised at her reaction to all of these realizations. She wasn't panicked too much; she wasn't having a mental breakdown and crying her eyes out. It was like she was taking it all in stride.

This was not the reaction a normal person would have been having if they had found themselves in a similar situation. But then again, Isabella Swann was not a normal person. Her boyfriend was a Vampire, and her best friend was a Werewolf. So time-travel didn't seem like such a far fetched thing to consider given her current life history. Now her question was;

_Why?_

Why was she in eighteen twenty, why was she in England. She thought about it and realized that the part about being in England was a more tantalizing thought then the actual date. She probably wouldn't have been too panicked if she had found herself in eighteen twenty in Forks Washington.

And then there was Marcus Hamilton, she didn't even want to think about him at the moment. He seemed to much like Mike Newton, only much more refined and good looking. He had complemented her relentlessly through the evening, and looked genuinely interested in everything she had to say. It was another problem on her plate that wasn't going to help matters; she also assumed that if she hurt Marcus that Rebecca wouldn't be so kind in her hospitality any more. That is of course if her hunch on Marcus having a curiosity about her was correct. She dearly hoped it wasn't.

She wasn't sure how long she had been lying awake in bed, staring off into nothing and letting her thoughts overcome her. In fact she had been so preoccupied that she hadn't noticed that she had fallen asleep in her position, and that in fact it was the next day, and the curtains were being drawn back by Angie and Rose yet again.

"Ugh," she groaned, before getting up without having to be asked, and going through the entire torture process of dressing yet again.

"Are you ready for your day missus?" Angie asked comfortingly as she fastened on a small sun hat.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked curiously, admiring the new dress. This time it was a silky pink and white dress with a light floral pattern on the pink outer skirts. It was simply stunning and not a elaborate as the blue dress from yesterday had been. She still had to wear the uncomfortable undergarments, but at least the fabric of this dress wasn't as heavy as the thick cotton of the blue dress.

"Your visit to the warden," Angie stated as if it were obvious

"Oh," was Bella's small reply. She wasn't sure what to tell the warden, which in this time must mean the police system. She didn't even know where to start, should she try and make up an attack. Maybe she should just stick to the truth and say she didn't remember anything, but she didn't want to be a waste of the warden's time either.

Rose escorted her out the door and down the treacherous stairs from yesterday. She shuttered as she remembered trying to climb the steps, she found it much easier to go down then force the dress to go up. Instead of going left this time to the tea room they went right and Bella gasped as they entered a very large grandeur room, Marcus waiting by a set of large front doors.

"Ready Isabella?" Marcus asked sweetly as she took her arm from Rose and laced into the crook of his, watching as a male butler opened the doors. She nodded her head quietly and let Marcus lead her down the steps onto gravel and cobblestone entry way, she felt like royalty, at the end of the walkway was a carriage drawn by horses.

"This must be a dream," she whispered out loud, as she looked on in awe.

"What was that?" Marcus asked, laughing slightly, and something told Bella that he had heard her just fine.

"Nothing," she replied, blush lacing her cheeks as he opened the carriage door. She made her way to jump in but was caught off guard as a pair of strong hands wrapped around her waist and picked her up, placing her into the carriage with ease. "Thanks." She muttered, taking a seat as Marcus got in and took the seat across from her, not bothering to close the door since the carriage driver seemed to have already shut it.

He smiled at her in silence as she fiddled with the various hems of her dress, since she couldn't fidget with much else. She was looking anywhere but at the man in front of her. But soon her revere was broken as the carriage jostled forward, sending her nearly off her seat. She could hear his chuckle and it drove her mad and made her blush even deeper.

"So Isabella, do you think you will have anything useful to tell the Warden about your attack?" Marcus asked, breaking the silence that sat between them.

"Bella please," she said with conviction, her voice loud as she looked out the carriage window at the passing tree's. "And not really." She finished honestly.

"Bella," Marcus rolled the name over his tongue. "Bella it is then," he added with a cheeky smile. "And that is what I figured, how about we tell Mother that we visited the Warden, and instead I show you around the finer points of Lancaster?" He prodded, clearly excited.

_So that's where we are…_

Bella wondered as he said the name of the town, she was sure she had heard about it in history class before, something about the hanging city, but she wasn't sure. And here she felt foolish thinking she had ended up in London like some fairytale story.

"Um, I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Bella finished lamely. She really didn't want to go gallivanting around a town in the past with a man she hardly knew in a dress she could barely walk in.

"Your right," Marcus started, before grinning again "It's a wonderful idea, you did say you were supposed to be here on vacation, possibly seeing if you wanted to move here permanently. So why not take a look around, and I know Lancaster like the back of my hand."

Bella really couldn't argue with him, and she was rather curious, even if she knew she shouldn't be. "Why not." She agreed, a little defeated but excited at the same time.

"Marvelous," Marcus laughed, standing in the carriage to lean out the glassless window and shout something to the driver. Bella was afraid he was going to fall out but he seemed at ease when he came back into safety and sat down. She wasn't sure why she was worried, it wasn't like a carriage could push speed limits.

* * *

It had been a rather eventful day, Marcus had shown her much of Lancaster, the finer points meant for the nobles of course. She had been dress shopping, to art exhibits, saw a theatrical production, even ate at an upscale pub. Marcus hadn't left out one bit, showing her intricate garden scapes, the education center, the opera house. He even bothered to take her down to the port where the ships were docked.

It was already getting slightly dark, it was twilight, as she was walking down one of the main streets that she saw another man turning a corner, and something made her heart lurch. She quickened her pace, already getting better at staying balanced in the balloon dress. She had thought she saw dark sandy hair, and even though she knew that hundred's of people had that color hair, it just seemed too familiar to her.

She turned the corner to see the man walking slowly with a female in a emerald colored gown that had long sleeves, nearly as elegant as hers, and dark black hair pulled into a bun. Her heart skipped a beat as her feet pushed her forward even faster, but she knew she would be unable to run in such a get up.

It was when he turned to look at a passerby that had bumped into him, did she see his face. Her heart could have stopped beating in that moment. His face was white, and she could almost see his honey colored eyes, though she was sure she couldn't see that much detail from so far away. She was sure that if she touched him his skin would feel like marble beneath her touch.

"Edward," she breathed. She realized she had stopped walking and quickly returned to a rigorous pace, getting odd stares from those around her as she passed without so much as an excuse me. She was getting closer, they weren't walking as nearly as quickly as she was.

She followed them as they turned down a nearly empty street, lined with quaint homes. Those of the middle class instead of the poor she assumed. As she neared them, they stopped walking but didn't turn around. She was about thirty feet away when the man turned to glare at her and her face broke out into a large grin as she could feel tears begin to touch her cheeks.

"Edward!" she yelled, trying desperately to run to him, her heat a hammer in her chest. This time the girl turned around to see the commotion, and a audible sob broke through her lips as Bella laid eyes on her "Alice!" she exclaimed.

She was stopped right in front of him, motioning to give him a hug, but his cool hands gripped her wrists in a almost painful grasp. Stopping her movements.

"Do I know you?" he asked, tight lipped. Bella could see him fighting his inner demon. But her heart was breaking.

"Of course you know me!" She nearly wailed "Bella, it's me Bella!" she pleaded with his eyes.

"I don't know a Bella," his velvet voice stated, her turned to Alice and shook his head.

"Isabella Swann, we were in a car accident before I ended up in this strange time in this strange town. You have to remember Edward, you were with me, we were in Jacob's territory." She could see that his facial expression was closed off and his eyes narrowed slightly as Alice stood watching the scene in fascination.

"I'm sorry miss, you must have the wrong person." His voice was like a knife of steal cutting through her throat.

"Please, please don't do this." She begged, watching as he slowly started to turn around and walk away from her. Alice stood watching her for a few more curious moments before turning as well and following her brother.

Bella was trying hard to figure out how to make him stay, to make him remember, she continued walking behind them but they had quickened their pace, obviously trying to ditch her without making it look obvious.

"You Glitter!" She yelled in desperation, and she could see a slight falter in his step. "You glitter in the sun, that day in the meadow, I saw it, and your skin is like diamonds." She shouted, a few passersby's giving her odd looks.

One stranger passed but commented on her sentence, "Wonderful Poetry Malady." He complemented before passing by, Bella ignored him. Trying to catch up with Edward and Alice. She saw that they had stopped walking, but kept their backs turned. She reached them again, her breathing labored and she felt like she would faint from lack of air.

"Edward," she pleaded when she came up to him again, "You have to believe me, you know me, I know what you are, and you told me." When she noticed his still closed off face she tried something more desperate, searching her mind for the right words before whispering "I'm your _la tua cantante_."

She visibly noticed his eyes darken, something that happened when he was fighting for control over his bloodlust. Alice's eyes widened a bit, but that was the only indication she had received from either of them that she even existed for long periods of time.

Then in a flash he was gone, and she could feel her heart breaking into slivers that were stabbing her chest. She could feel a hole begin to rip in her essence as she realized he had left her. Then Alice touched her cheek slightly, and she turned with tears brimming on her lashes and looked at the dark haired vampire.

"We'll find you." She promised her voice soft. Then she too was gone.

"Bella," she heard a voice yell, but she couldn't quite place it, and it didn't quite breach her senses. "Bella, it's getting dark and you scared me, I thought I had lost you, mother would have let my head roll." She turned, her face still distraught as she noticed Marcus running up to her.

"I got lost," she admitted, her voice weak.

"I'm so sorry about that Bella," Marcus whispered, brushing the tears from her cheeks. "I know Lancaster can be a dreadfully scary place at night to a beautiful young woman that is alone." He told her factually. At least that's why he thought she was crying; that she was scared. "Lets get you home." He urged, placing a hand on the small of her back and guiding her back the way she had come. She didn't argue.

* * *

_A/N:_

_We'll like I promised you got to see Edward in this chapter, only it probably wasn't as you hoped. Don't worry, she'll be seeing him again. But as promised he stayed a Vampire. _

_Note:_

_Marcus Hamilton is my creation and my original character. So is Rebecca and Laurence Hamilton, and the maids Angie and Rose. If you notice something you recognize, it's probably not mine. And no, Marcus is not the hypothetical replacement for Jacob, he is simply someone I wanted to throw in for romantic tangleship fun. :Wink: _

_To My Reviewers:_

_Takeanoutherlook: Heehee, I'm glad I got something ok about the timeline. I don't want to include to much history, I just want my references to match up at least so that the reasoning makes sense. But if I have a major historical accuracy question, I'll be sure to ask ya. And I might make her do that, it sounds like fun to write. Thanks for reviewing. _

_BTW: I Heart Reviews. _

(\/)  
(O.o) /\  
_Copy the bunny to your presentation to help him achieve world domination,  
and come join the dark side. (We have cookies.)_


End file.
